The P41 Tissue Engineering Resource Center (TERC) has established innovative biomaterials, bioreactors, and tissue engineering models since its inception in August 2004. The core themes for TERC continue to evolve along with the scientific and technological progress. Initially the focus was on functional tissue engineering achieved through the integration of the key elements in the field via a systems approach - cells, scaffolds and bioreactors. This renewal continues this path, with an expanded impact for the Center themes in areas of clinical relevance, disease models, and research tools applicable to biological inquiry. In the renewal plans, we maintain a focus in two critical areas: (a) skeletal systems and (b) cardiovascular systems, while progressing toward new impact for the underlying fundamentals and translational strategies. The common aspects for both areas (skeletal tissues, cardiovascular systems) include: cell sources, genetic tools, imaging (molecular, cellular, tissue levels), biomechanics (from cells to tissues), modeling (computational biology, transport, electrical and mechanical signal transduction) and the use of animal models, with strong focus on advancing biological research and translation into medical applications. The Center will continue to be led by two long-time collaborators, David Kaplan at Tufts University and Gordana Vunjak-Novakovic at Columbia University, who also head the two cores in the Center (biomaterials, bioreactors). A large group of faculty and collaborators will contribute the activities in the Center, and a stellar Scientific Advisory Board will continue to provide critical guidance to the Center.